sonicfanoncentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex the Virus
History Past: (Taken from a script from my Overdrive saga) A young white Hedgehog who was bored with his life. He found himself immersed into the life of a shining demonhog and his band of thieves. His boredom had officially been removed and he went out on his way to aid his new friends. He was always the first to lend a hand to the group due to wanting a brotherly acceptance from Memphis. After a short this came to be much to his joy. He found it fun to be around his unofficial and always backed up his moves, even if it was a completely stupid idea. Death: While on a mission to gain entry into a top secret facility called "Facility XII". Which was owned by an organization called Gentek. Alex and Memphis managed to get split apart from the main team. They decided to make the best of it and begin scouting around. After some time they see a young Deadspawn the Hedgehog making some rucus as he made his escape. This inadvertently led to a troop of soldiers with the emblem of Blackwatch swarming around Memphis and Alex. Alex seeing a small opening between some soldiers pushed Memphis while screaming "Run for it Memphis-Sempai!!". Memphis ran and all he heard was the shots being fired. Later Memphis regrouped with Trin and Genix outside of the facility, only to witness it go up in an explosion (Read Deadspawn's bio to understand why the facility blew up). That was the end to Memphis' little brother. Rebirth: (Excerpt from Prototype the game) Alex wakes up in a morgue on a slab just before two scientists attempt to cut open his torso with a scalpel. The two men panic and leave, terrified of him. Alex doesn't understand why they're so frightened and doesn't remember anything about his previous life. He runs after the scientists in an attempt to escape. Though Alex is now an amnesiac, he realizes that the Blackwatch soldiers are doing something wrong when he watches them kill the two scientists trying to alert the authorities to his reanimation. The soldiers notice him and Alex jumps meters in the air, easily scaling a chain-link fence. After escaping, he finds himself trapped in a strange land, being pursued by the military. He soon discovers that he has the capability to consume others and take on their appearance and memories, along with their special skills. With no recollection of where he came from, Alex decides to track down those responsible for his situation and consume them in order to uncover the truth behind what has been done to him. Personality Past: An adventure loving hedgehog, he will jump at the chance to explore new places and help his friends. He is kind, caring and compassionate and follows the credo that Memphis has taught him. Rebirth: On a mission to find out who he is, he will eliminate anyone who stands in the way of his past. With his new found powers he searches and consumes his targets with no feeling. Relationships: ﻿Coming soon. Abilities: (Data taken from Prototype so I take no credit for these powers) ﻿Overview: Once reanimated by the Blacklight virus, every particle of Alex's form, including his clothing and equipment, becomes comprised entirely of viral biomass. This substance can be manipulated at will. He can absorb organic matter of other living creatures, converting it into more biomass. This process sustains and regenerates Alex's health and is referred to as 'consuming'. In addition, Alex can consume individuals, absorbing their knowledge, skills, and even their physical form, which he can call upon at will. He can manipulate his physical form to create weapons to attack his enemies, generate armor to defend himself, and take on the appearance of another person to disguise himself. Virus bonuses: Alex's Blacklight also allow him to develop and use his natural human abilities to levels far beyond human capabilities. *'Strength': His incredible strength allows him to lift vehicles, the destroyed remains of APCs, tanks, and helicopters with ease. He can throw such objects great distances. He can overpower even military trained humans, grabbing them by the throat and kill them with a single, glancing blow. Alex is capable of punching holes through almost anything if necessary, including a two foot steel door. His inhuman strength also makes him a powerful foe when dealing with the infected. *'Speed & Movement': Alex's speed and agility is likewise enhanced. He can achieve running speeds surpassing vehicles, and he can perform amazing parkour feats such as flips and rolls and maneuvers over and around vehicles and debris with little trouble. His leg strength allows him to leap nearly ten stories into the air. Alex can run up sheer vertical surfaces and cling to walls for an indefinite period of time. Alex is also capable of gliding, by making his biomass lighter in the air and ejecting small amounts of mass for further propulsion. *'Stamina': Alex's stamina is much greater than a normal human's thanks to the fact that his anatomy is no longer weak. This allows him to survive falls from any height completely unharmed. Bullets of any caliber will pass through his body, causing very little damage that heals instantly. He can withstand direct hits from hellfire missiles and tank shells, which cause only moderate damage. The superhumanly strong blows of the various type of Hunters and super soldiers cause the most damage of any type of attack. His superhuman stamina allows him to be physically active at all times without tire. *'Self-Healing & Immunity': Alex's body has vast powers of self-regeneration. So long as he is properly nourished, Alex can restore his health and heal any wounds within moments. He can heal a small amount of his health even without consuming any creature. Examples include regenerating bullet wounds instantly after being shot, regenerating a massive hole in his face after being shot point-blank by General Randall, and reconstructing his entire physical form from non-descript piles of biomass and the biomass of a crow within minutes of being blown apart by a nuclear explosion. He can regenerate a small amount of health without needing to absorb additional biomass. Alex also seems to have a robust immune system. Though unable to counter a parasite which had been introduced into his body without outside help, he gained a growing immunity to bloodtox with repeat exposure. *'Senses & Mentality': Alex's vision and hearing is enhanced, allowing him to see beyond the visible spectrum and hear across great distances even with physical insulation. He has thermal vision which allows him to locate heat signatures, Offensive powers: *'Claws: '''Claws are Alex Mercer's most prominent anti-personnel ability. Alex shifts his Biomass into 3-fingered, 1-thumbed, talon-like appendages that he uses to shred flesh and bone. They can cut things in half with a single sweep in some cases. *'Hammerfists: Hammerfists are a primarily anti-vehicle or anti-crowd power that can be used by Alex. By shifting large amounts of biomass towards his hands, Alex can create large hammer-like weapons that are excellent at crushing both vehicles and infantry. *'''Musclemass: It boosts Alex's strength to immense proportions, increasing the damage done in close combat and the damage and distance of thrown objects. *'Whipfist:' The Whipfist is the only real ranged power Alex can use and is pretty much a razor sharp tentacle that can lash out and cut enemies in half. The Whipfist is also capable of cutting through crowds of enemies in seconds. *Blade: Alex grows an elongated double ended blade from his elbow onward, turning his arm into a giant razor sharp blade. Though not as fast as the Claws, and not as brutal as the Hammerfists, the Blade gets the job done. The Blade outfitted with the Shield can become an effective combination. Defensive powers: *'Shield:' When using the Shield power, Alex channels a large amount of biomass into his left arm, molding it into a black shield made of a near impenetrable substance, comparable to the composition of the Hammerfists. The shield does not block attacks from his sides or back. After the shield sustains enough damage, it will be unusable until it regenerates. *'Armor: '''The armor consists of plates of hardened biomassformed all around Alex, like a suit of armor. While in this form, Alex plays the role of a humanoid tank. He can't jump as high and loses some agility and speed. Devastators: The Devastator attacks are Alex's "super weapons"; they inflict massive area damage and require an amount of Alex's biomass (health) to execute. There are six Devastator attacks in total - three completely different attacks and an air variant of each one. They are all initiated by a combination of two buttons. *'Tendril Barrage Devastator''' - Massive amounts of tendrils made of biomass erupts from within Alex's body that impales everything around him, then brings back some material. Wide area of affect. It is rather ineffective against armor. *'Air Tendril Barrage Devastator' - A variation of the regular Tendril Barrage Devastator, which shoots out tendrils from his body while in the air and is initiated faster than the normal Tendril Barrage Devastator. *'Graveyard Spike Devastator' - Creates huge spikes from the ground that impale everything around Alex. . *'Air Graveyard Spike Devastator' - A variant of the Graveyard Spike Devastator, where Alex pounds the ground from the air and creates huge spikes from the ground that impale everything around Alex. *'Critical Pain Devastator' - A hard mass of tissue is formed from Alex's hands and is fired as a powerful beam of biomass. Can only effect things in the firing line, but has a long range and is catastrophic to everything in the way. *'Air Critical Pain Devastator' - A variant of the regular Critical Pain Devastator which can be fired while in the air. It is initiated faster than the normal Critical Pain Devastator. If you want to see all of his abilities in action just watch this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dBcxX03TdTs&feature=related Trivia: *﻿He is another long thought up character that I decided to bring here. *He is a mix of my ideas and Prototype. Category:Anti Heroes Category:Hedgehogs Category:Deceased Characters Category:Memphis's Gallery of creations Category:Revived Characters